


Schooled, Torchwood Style

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season one of Sanctuary, the London Sanctuary is in a shambles and Declan escapes to a pub to drown his frustrations. Little does he know Jack Harkness is in town and has a gift or two for him. And a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooled, Torchwood Style

One of my first stories from 08/2011, but I still love it. Sanctuary/Torchwood crossover.

Warning: M/M, graphic sex

 

“Buy you a pint, mate?”

Declan already had three pints in him and the dark, smoky pub swam slightly as he looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It certainly wasn't coming from the bowl of pretzels he'd been contemplating on the bar. He glanced into the mirror behind the bar and took in the tall, dark haired man in the infamous World War II greatcoat reflected there. 

Declan muttered, “Perfect. I’ve really hit rock bottom if I've got bloody Torchwood offering to buy my beer.”

Not deterred in the least by Declan’s sour mood, Captain Jack Harkness laughed. He didn’t bother to wait for an invitation, he knew there wouldn’t be one, so he took the stool beside Declan anyway and signaled the bartender to bring them a round. “I’ve heard its been a rough few months for you here in London.” The tone behind the words was casual and friendly. “And I was sorry to hear about the damage to the London Sanctuary, all of the Sanctuaries hit by the Cabal, actually. You‘ll have the place rebuilt in no time.” He gave Declan a pat on the shoulder. “And it will be better than ever, you'll see.”

The delicious warmth along the right side of his body, from shoulder to thigh, let him know Harkness wasn't just a hallucination brought on by stress and lacking of a good night's sleep. 

Declan frowned, he was certain they’d never met before, so why the sudden interest in him? He didn‘t believe in chance meetings. Working for Sherlock Holmes for so many years taught him to view coincidences with a critical eye. Harkness followed him in here, he was certain of it, the question was why. “I’ll be missed back at the asylum before too long if you're thinking of retcon-ing me and leaving me in a rubbish bin for a prank.”

The barkeep brought their drinks and Declan's eyes never left his mug for a second. Retcon. The very thought of losing his memories to a drug made him shudder. 

_Damn, Harkness. Why couldn't a man just pop down to a pub for a few pints?_

Jack gave Declan a hard knock on the shoulder, “You’re a good man, Macrae. I’d never do that to you.” He took a long pull of his own beer and flashed Declan a grin in the mirror that made the younger man’s heart beat faster. “Stop scowling at that Guinness and drink it. What’s the harm in the overworked head of the Sanctuary and the overworked head of Torchwood sharing a friendly pint.”

Declan made a grunt of assent and took a tiny sip of beer. “Sounds like the beginning to a joke.”

“It would be a dirty joke,” Harkness smirked, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “X-rated.”

“If I take you out back into the alley and fuck you, will you go back to Cardiff and let me wallow in peace?”

Jack leaned into him until his lips hovered over Declan's ear, ticking and sending little electric sparks shooting through his whole body. An arm wrapped Declan's back in a half hug. “I have a better idea. My room is upstairs. Come with me now, and I'll shag you into next week. Then, I'll tell you a secret that just might make all the suffering of the last few month worth it.”

“Not possible,” Declan stated stubbornly. He struggled to keep the effect the other man’s touch from going south and failed miserably. His body didn’t seem to care that Jack was Torchwood and potentially dangerous. His cock only cared that Captain Jack Harkness was hot and fuckable. 

“Which part? You don't believe I can fuck you into next week? Or you don't think I can tell you something that will make all of this worth it.” He cupped Declan's chin and brought his eyes up to meet his. The look in them was part fear, part naked hunger. 

Jack could work with both. “Trust me.”

“Right…” Declan was annoyed at how breathy he sounded. The man hadn't even kissed him yet.

Jack rubbed his hands together. “Tell you what... I'll give you a little secret for free in the interest of fostering better relations between our organizations.”

“In the interest of getting me under you, more like,” Declan scoffed.

“Call it what you like, but I had someone try to retcon you two years ago on that mission with the two-headed serpent in Glasgow and you are one of the stubborn souls that retcon just doesn't work on.”

Declan's eyes widened in horror at the news he'd already been given retcon and never even knew about it. “Damn you, Harkness.“ By rights, he should be angry, but Declan let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and some of the tension flowed out of him. 

His shoulders slumped in defeat. He wasn’t going to lose his memories, but just the same he was doomed, and he might as well save them both some time and admit that he wanted to get laid by this man. “Pity fuck it is, then.”

“Pity never had anything to do with it. I think you’re hot.”

After the initial race to Jack's room, and the fumbling rush to get out of their clothes, Jack was true to his word and Declan was pinned to the rumpled bed, recovering from his first frantic orgasm while Jack did the most shocking, mind blowing things with his fingers inside Declan's body. “There should be a bloody law against what you're doing, Harkness. You may just kill me.”

“Poor little 21st century human.” Jack cooed to him, “you haven't even begun to imagine the orgasmic possibilities that await you in the near future.” 

Satisfied that Declan was ready for the main course of this feast, his clever fingers left Declan, replaced by his cock. The change made the much younger man thrash on the pillows and moan a string of expletives. Jack loved it, and reveled in the power it gave him. “You are so hot when you curse at me.” Each word was punctuated by a hard pump of his hips.

“I don’ know what you are, but you can’t be… aaaaahh, god don’t stop, please. Not bloody human. Don’t know what you are,” he panted. 

Jack brought the other man’s ankles up over his shoulders and was pleased by the way Declan’s words became completely unintelligible. It was his favorite position, too.

Jack set a steady pace, stroking deep and his hand automatically slipped between their bodies to find Declan’s cock. He gave it the benefit of his vast experience; tugs and strokes and caresses, with just the perfect pressure to increase the pleasure. He soon had Declan on the edge, again. “I’m as human as you are, only… better.” 

That earned him a snort and eye roll from his partner.

The Captain groaned as the hot, tight haven of the man’s ass threatened his control. 

Declan came in a rush, howling loudly. 

Jack was only a heartbeat or two behind him, it was just too good to hold back, and his fist continued to milk Declan’s cock until he pleaded for Jack to leave off.

Ever the gentleman, Jack went into the bathroom and brought back a warm, wet cloth and proceeded to clean them up. When he finished, he pulled Declan to him for deep kiss. 

Declan looked at the head of Torchwood with newly found appreciation as they settled facing each other on the bed. Jack had earned the appreciation, after all. “So, not alien, then what? Are you some kind of Abnormal?”

Jack sighed. He knew better than to awaken curiosity in someone from a place like the Sanctuary, but he just couldn‘t help himself. He doubted they‘d bag him some night and haul him in for testing, but it might be fun if they tried, especially if it led to more sex with Declan Macrae. “Yes and no. I have genetic differences from you. Stuff that isn‘t what you lot would consider typical human.” Before Declan could interrupt, he continued, “I guess you could say I am the end result of all your hard work… you and your Sanctuary network. 

“The wonderfully diverse beings you rescue and protect today will pass on their genetic traits to countless generations of humans. I’m a human, but from the 51st century.” Declan gaped at him, but Jack placed a finger on his lips to stall questions. “There are so many subtle differences. I love genetics, don‘t you? I took every class I could find growing up and do you know that some of the most interesting characteristics my people have can be traced right back to early 21st century London.”

At the widened eyes, Jack smiled. “You're a man who needs proof. I'd hoped my superior skills in bed would be enough on their own, but if not I have one thing that might convince you.” Jack climbed off the bed and started gathering and sorting their clothes as he talked. “In my time, one in every nine people have a very unusual genetic ability. It’s handy to have, really, and that trait can be traced to a single female. Are you following me with this, Declan?”

“I follow.” Did he believe it was an entirely different matter. “Do you have this magic gene?”

“Not as strongly as some, but a bit, yes. Somewhere in your precious, beautiful Sanctuary network right now there is a girl who is going to be able to pass on something to her children and grandchildren because the Sanctuary is here to protect her.” 

Jack stopped, and eyed Declan thoughtfully. “I could tell you more, but then it might change the future. I like the future just as it is.” Jack started to dress himself. “Tell you what. The next time I come to London, I’ll call you and we can get together. Maybe I’ll spill the details, or maybe I will just pound you into the mattress, again.” He stopped before Declan and offered him a hand.

Declan allowed himself to be pulled up from the bed. He dressed in silence, running the possibilities through in his head. When he turned, Jack was standing before him, kissing close. In his hand was a plain white envelope, Declan took it and looked Jack in the eye, “What’s this, mate?”

Jack nodded at the envelope. “That is a small donation toward rebuilding of your Sanctuary. Although, you may have to spread it around to keep Helen from accusing me of playing favorites.”

“Helen, is it?” Declan raised an eyebrow.

“Jealous?” Jack wagged his eyebrows at Declan. 

Declan laughed, “Not a bit. More power to ya on that front, mate.”

Jack sighed. “Believe me, I’ve tried. She‘s almost as impossible to bed as…” He paused for a moment, a wistful expression on his face and then it was gone. “Do something for me when you’re roaming the alleys and backstreets of London.” Jack gave him a hopeful puppy dog look.

“What?” Declan asked, suddenly suspicious. 

“Keep your eyes open for a tall, messy haired bloke in a long duster, will you? Possibly near a blue Police box.” 

Jack’s smile was odd, so Declan decided to play along. “And if I happen upon this poor unsuspecting fellow, then what?”

Jack grabbed him by the jacket collar and kissed him hard, using his tongue to stage an invasion of Declan’s mouth. When he pulled back, Jack whispered, “give him that for me.”

Declan rolled his eyes as he headed for the door. Over his shoulder, he called, “Sure. Blue police boxes. I’ll make it a top priority.”

\-----------------------------------

Back at the enormous desk that still felt more like James’ than his, Declan pulled out the white envelope and tore it open. Inside was a cheque for 750,000 pounds. For a moment, he thought it was a prank, because where would Harkness get that kind of money? He held the slip of paper up to the light he could see the tiny security measures woven in the paper. 

It was so much money it took Declan’s brain about four minutes to process the implications of it and panic.

How would he explain a donation like that to the other Heads of House? Ravi would stop speaking to him for sure, Mumbai was a small outpost, and as so, got screwed on funding every single year. He hoped to hell Magnus would know what to do with the bloody cheque, it made his palms sweat just looking at it.

Declan went about the rest of his day in a better mood. He even took time to visit the construction crews for one last round of instructions. Hovering in the back of his mind, he didn’t feel as tired and sore as Declan knew he should. Jack hadn’t gone easy on him and yet he felt bloody fantastic. It had been too long since he’d been properly shagged, but this was more than that. Maybe Jack had worked some kind of magic on him with the sex. 

The acting Head of London scoffed at the idea of sex magic and went to pack his bag for Old City. Magnus wanted him to help out for a bit, and there wasn't anything he could do here while things were being rebuilt, so he was going.

Blue police boxes and messy haired blokes in alleys would have to wait.


End file.
